


Pity Date

by shnixangel



Series: Pity Date [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fuckbuddies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’m going to be picked up in a helicopter, and it’ll be pink, and we’ll fly to Paris and the helicopter will be powered by roses and real flames from Ancient Greece, and we’ll see a romantic film and feed the puppies and kittens and go to the Eiffel Tower…what other romantic things are there?’ Nick laughed as they talked about Valentine’s Day on the Breakfast Show.</p>
<p>'I don't want a pity date, thank you' Nick exclaimed as he read out the text messages offering him the opportunity to join other couples for dinner on Valentine’s Day.</p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Nick was feeling bitter about Valentine's Day and after people were offering him the opportunity to join them for Valentine's Day, he told the nation he didn't need a pity date.  Cue Louis showing up to pity date Nick in time for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shniam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/gifts).



> My first Tomlinshaw! All inspired from the R1 Breakfast Show last week, but based on my own imagination, no truth to this whatsoever! 
> 
> I might, just might, do a second part to this, but haven't quite decided yet!
> 
> Thanks to Shniam for the hand holding and cheering along!

‘I’m going to be picked up in a helicopter, and it’ll be pink, and we’ll fly to Paris and the helicopter will be powered by roses and real flames from Ancient Greece, and we’ll see a romantic film and feed the puppies and kittens and go to the Eiffel Tower…what other romantic things are there?’ Nick laughed as they talked about Valentine’s Day on the Breakfast Show.

'I don't want a pity date, thank you' Nick exclaimed as he read out the text messages offering him the opportunity to join other couples for dinner on Valentine’s Day.

*** 

Nick let himself into his flat later that afternoon, after several meetings after the show had ended.

He was feeling miserable and frustrated. He bloody hated Valentine's Day. He'd not been in a proper relationship for months and Valentine's Day just made him feel more depressed about it.

He thought back to the last time he'd seen Louis, just after New Year before he'd flown off to LA with Liam to do some more writing with Harry. He and Louis had been casually having sex for nearly a year, but they told each other it was purely platonic - Louis knew that he could trust Nick not to tell anyone about their arrangement. He wasn't out to the general public and wasn't planning on being for some time, at least until after the band was over. 

They'd kind of fallen into bed the first time by mistake - both drunk out of their minds. Harry had been trying to match make them for months and both had scoffed at his ideas, both thinking they hated each other. But one night, the three of them had dinner together - Harry still lived with Louis, despite the fact he had several houses, and he'd invited Nick over for dinner one night, much to Louis' annoyance, but both of them had got progressively drunk and eventually teased Harry for thinking they'd be a good match, found each other hilarious and after Harry had stormed off to bed in annoyance, Louis had pushed Nick up against a wall and kissed him so hard, they'd both ended up with bruised mouths the next day.

Nick was fairly sure that his feelings for Louis weren't reciprocated, at least to the same extent. They had a laugh together most of the time, and mainly at Harry, but also had incredibly vicious rows and they'd argued the last time they'd seen each other. 

Nick wasn't even sure what had started the row, but it had escalated pretty fast and Louis had ended up storming out. 

Louis had been irrationally jealous of someone flirting with Nick at a party they'd both been at on New Year's Eve and Nick had told him he'd nothing to be jealous of, but as they were only fuck buddies, why did it matter to him so much and Louis had looked at him as though he'd grown two heads, grabbed his stuff and stormed out and all Nick's text messages and voicemails had gone unanswered.

Nick checked the time in Australia before he opened WhatsApp and clicked into the last messages he'd received from Louis - sex messages they'd been sending each other whilst Louis had been driven down from Doncaster on his way to Nick's, heightening the anticipation they'd had for each other.

He could see at the top of the page that Louis was online. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, not really knowing what to say. 

He put his phone down, closing the app down and as he did so, his phone beeped.

'Not sure you'd even be able to get a pity date.' Louis had written, with a winky emoji face at the end.

Nick grinned, despite the slight harshness of the message.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll be with Pig - no pity needed, thanks x’ and Nick pressed Send before he bottled it.

He could see the typing icon at the top of his phone and he waited for the response, but when, a few minutes later, nothing appeared, he locked his phone and went for a shower.

*** 

Saturday morning, Nick was up at 5am, as usual, because Pig didn’t seem to realise that it was the weekend and she was desperate to go out. However, rather than getting dressed, Nick just let her out of the back door into the tiled garden. She sat looking up at him as if to ask when her proper walk was going to be, but Nick turned his back on her and went to make himself a coffee.

His hand stopped as he reached for the tin of coffee when he heard a knock on the door. Nick glanced up at the clock, and shook his head, thinking he must be hearing things.

As he opened the tin of coffee, there was another knock at the door.

Sighing, and pulling his dressing gown closer around him, he headed to the door.

‘Louis?’ Nick asked as he pulled the door open in utter surprise. ‘But you’re in Australia?’ Nick questioned as Louis pushed past him, a small bag in his hand.

‘Nope. Have you grown so old since I saw you last that you don’t know where you are?’ Louis grinned, shutting the door as Nick seemed to be frozen to the spot.

‘Why are you here?’ Nick asked, pushing his hand through his hair, feeling totally wrong footed.

‘I’m your pity date!’ Louis announced as Pig came hurtling through the house and practically leapt into Louis’ arms.

‘Traitor.’ Nick grumbled as he headed back to the lounge. ‘Seriously, why aren’t you in Australia? You’ve got a show tonight!’ He remembered.

‘Yeah, well, going to be an announcement on twitter later that I’m too poorly with food poisoning to be on stage tonight.’ Louis smiled.

Nick’s face dropped in astonishment. ‘What?! What the fuck are you doing?!’

‘I told them I needed to see you.’ Louis said simply, sitting on the coffee table opposite Nick who had sat down on the sofa.

Nick’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. ‘Yeah, and they just let you go, just like that - have you even told anyone you’re here?!’

‘Harry knows.’  
‘You told him? About us?’ Nick clarified.

Louis nodded. ‘Yep.’

‘And does anyone else know where you are?’  
‘Everyone thinks I’m in my room in Melbourne throwing my guts up. Harry’s in charge of keeping everyone out of the room. Alberto’s here with me but nobody else knows I’ve even left the country.’ Louis admitted.

‘Fucking hell Louis! What do you think you’re doing?! You can’t just drop everything and fly home for a fucking pity date!’ Nick yelled, getting up and looking around for something to throw in frustration.

Louis glared at him. ‘Well, fucking lovely to see you too arsehole. I’ve just risked everything to get on a plane to come here! I don’t know why I bothered!’ He snapped. ‘I even shaved on the plane so I didn’t look like I’d just flown 24 hours to see you.’

Nick felt a laugh bubble up in his throat. ‘Because you know I don’t like the beard? And ha ha, that’s hilarious!’ He laughed at his own joke about Eleanor. ‘I’m sorry, I just don’t understand why you are here.’ He told Louis, trying to calm the situation down. ‘The last time I saw you, you’d stormed out of here in a jealous rage.’

Louis raised an eyebrow at him. ‘I wasn’t jealous.’

‘Uh huh, yeah, ok.’ Nick humoured him. ‘When do you have to leave?’

‘I’ve got about 5 hours.’

Nick’s jaw nearly dropped onto the floor. ‘You flew 24 hours to see me for 5 hours?!’

‘Yes, so why are we stood in the lounge arguing when we could be having sex?!’ Louis smirked, walking right up to Nick and sliding his arms into the waist of Nick’s dressing gown. ‘Ooh, are you naked under here?!’ He grinned wickedly.

Nick couldn’t help but smile. ‘Might be, want to find out?’ He asked, leaning down to kiss Louis.

Their kiss was full of heat, want and desire, both of them with extreme frustration at their situation. Louis pushed Nick back down on the nearest sofa, undoing the belt of Nick’s dressing gown and kissing down Nick’s chest, urgently heading toward Nick’s groin where Nick was growing harder and harder by the second, what with the writhing mess on top of him.

‘Fuck!’ Nick groaned loudly as Louis wrapped his mouth around him, Louis’ hands on Nick’s hips, keeping him in place as Nick bucked up into Louis’ mouth. Louis hummed around Nick’s cock, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles on his hips as he released some of the pressure and let Nick begin to fuck up into his mouth.

 

 

Nick felt the familiar curling in his stomach far earlier than he would have liked to, but he'd forgotten just how good at giving head Louis was - well, that wasn't quite true, he hadn't forgotten, he'd just put it out of his mind because he'd almost convinced himself that this wasn't going to happen again.

He tangled his hands into Louis' hair, gripping tightly, knowing how much Louis liked that and he felt Louis' body relax even more, his mouth taking Nick further and further in and there really was nothing Nick could do to stop himself coming at that moment.

'Fuck...oh god, Louis...fuck...' Nick panted, his hips spasming erratically up into Louis' mouth and he felt Louis gag around him.

'Well, that didn't take long!' Louis grinned, pulling off of Nick and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

'Fuck off!' Nick laughed easily, his body sagging down onto the sofa as Louis wriggled up Nick's body, straddling Nick's hips and leaning down to kiss him.

Nick could feel how turned on Louis was against him and he rolled his hips up tiredly, watching as Louis' eyes fluttered shut as he pressed down into Nick.

Nick pushed his hands down Louis' body, his hands resting on his arse, and he pressed firmly down, pushing Louis down into his hips and Louis groaned quietly, his head resting on Nick's shoulders as his breathing got faster and faster as he rocked his hips into Nick time and time again.

'Come on baby, come for me Lou.' Nick murmured into Louis' ear and he almost instantly felt Louis' body tense and then Louis was moaning Nick's name into Nick's neck.

Louis sagged down onto Nick's body. 'I don't think I've actually come in my pants since I was a teenager!'

'I do tend to have that effect on people!' Nick smirked, tipping his head back to kiss Louis.

*** 

Half an hour later, they were lying in Nick’s bed having showered together, Nick having given Louis a blow job whilst lazily opening him up with his fingers for when they got into bed.

Louis rutted slowly against Nick, feeling the heat coiling in his stomach already - Nick had brought him to the edge of his orgasm when he’d given Louis a blow job in the shower, but Nick hadn’t let him come.

‘You’re a fucking tease, you know that Grimshaw.’ Louis growled into Nick’s ear as Nick barely moved his hips against Louis’.

‘I know - and that’s what you love most about me.’ Nick murmured, gently biting Louis’ earlobe. ‘And you’ve got the libido of a fucking teenager so I want to see how far I can push you.’ He grinned teasingly as Louis tried to glare at him.

‘I’ve only got just over 4 hours, how many times do you think you can get me to come then?’ Louis challenged, a beaming smile on his face.  
‘At least another three times.’ Nick smiled, sliding his hands onto Louis’ bare arse and pushing him down into his own hips, causing Louis’ eyes to close momentarily as he swore loudly.

‘Bet you can’t.’ Louis breathed.

Nick raised an eyebrow and smirked before he flipped them over so Louis was underneath him, on his front. ‘How do you want it?’ He breathed into Louis’ ear, pushing his hips against Louis’ arse so that Louis’ groin was pushed into the bed.

‘What?’ Louis breathed, not really understanding the question due to how heady he was quickly becoming.  
‘More teasing or fucked into the mattress so hard that even when you get back to Australia, you’ll have problems remembering your own name.’ Nick murmured.

Louis groaned loudly. ‘Nick…fuck…’ he panted.  
‘Cos what I really want to do you is push, and push, and push you until you’re so incoherent that you don’t even know what country you’re in.’

Louis let out a laugh. ‘That’s not difficult, I never know where I fucking am!’

Nick couldn’t help but laugh too before he rocked his hips into Louis’ arse, his cock between Louis’ arse cheeks and Louis let out a weak groan. 

Louis grabbed hold of the pillow in front of him, his knuckles almost white with how hard he was clutching it as Nick rocked into him, harder and harder each time. Nick’s movements became more erratic at the noises Louis was making at the top of the bed.

‘God, I’m so close.’ Louis whined, his body tense with anticipation.  
‘How much do you want it?’ Nick breathed into his ear.  
‘So much, always want you so fucking much.’ Louis groaned as his mind blacked out and he came hard against the mattress. Nick kept rocking his hips against Louis, wanting to make it as good as he could.

Once Louis’ body went slack, Nick slowed his movements right down, eventually stopping. ‘I really am going to have to get a new mattress.’ He laughed quietly.

Louis rolled onto his side, looking up at Nick. ‘With the amount you wank over me when I’m not here, you’re gonna need a new mattress every week!’  
‘Ha bloody ha. I can’t help having a high sex drive.’ Nick grinned.  
‘I have no idea how, you’re like 100 years old.’  
‘What, and 100 year olds don’t have a sex drive?!’  
‘I don’t know, I’m not sleeping with any!’ 

Nick looked confused. ‘Other than me?’  
‘Alright, you’re not actually 100. More like, hmm, 98!’ Louis winked.  
‘So, how many people are you sleeping with?’ Nick asked, making his voice as casual as possible.

Louis eyed him carefully. ‘How many are you sleeping with?’ He asked.  
‘You can’t answer a question with another question!’ Nick laughed.  
‘Think I just did.’ Louis said, the smile he attempted not quite reaching his eyes.  
‘Think someone might be a bit jealous?’ Nick smirked, trying to keep this as light as possible.  
‘Of someone sleeping with you?!’ Louis scoffed. ‘Hardly! Nothing to write home about! Ancient and all that!’ He winked. ‘I mean, did you write on slate at school?’

Nick pretended to look shocked. ‘Young ruffian! That’s just rude!’  
‘You’re not denying it!’ Louis laughed.  
Nick pushed Louis’ shoulder. ‘I can say, hand on heart, that I never wrote on slate at school! Although, we only had one computer room that we used once a week - other than that, we used pen and paper, heard of that?’ Nick asked, dropping a kiss on Louis’ nose.  
‘Hmm, no. So you used a computer once a week? No wonder I get emoji messages, you’ve no idea how to use the computer properly! How the fuck do you use all the technology at work?’  
‘Fincham. Runs the whole shebang.’ Nick replied seriously.

‘So, where are these other two orgasms you promised me?!’ Louis asked, fluttering his eyelids in Nick’s direction, wanting to change the subject.

‘Patience is a virtue, you know.’ Nick told him, reaching his fingers to Louis’ stomach and swiping his fingers through the sticky fluid before tracing his fingers down to Louis cock, pumping him slowly.  
‘Yeah, it’s not one of mine.’  
‘Clearly.’

Louis groaned as Nick’s fingers found his entrance and he rolled onto his back, bending his knees and opening his legs, giving Nick access to him. He closed his eyes as Nick slid one finger inside of him, moving around on the bed so that he has between Louis’ legs.

‘You gonna make sure I don’t forget who you are before I get back in April?’ Louis asked, opening his eyes to watch Nick.  
‘I’m the best shag you’ve ever had Tomlinson, there’s no way you could forget how good it is - otherwise you’d not have flown for 24 hours to see me!’ Nick gloated.

‘The best is questionable.’ Louis smiled. ‘Care to prove that? FUCK!’ Louis cried as Nick removed one finger and then pushed three into Louis at the same time.

‘I’ll prove it alright.’ Nick muttered as he crooked his fingers, finding Louis’ prostate and pressing against it over and over as he leant down and took Louis into his mouth.

Moments later, Louis spurted weakly into Nick’s mouth whilst yelling expletives.

‘Shh love! You’re not supposed to be here remember!’ Nick laughed, pulling his mouth off of Louis and wiping his mouth with the back of his spare hand, his other hand still in Louis’ arse.

‘Fuck…I…’ Louis murmured, Nick’s fingers teasing him mercilessly.  
‘Ready for me?’ Nick asked, knowing how over sensitive Louis was but also knowing how much Louis loved feeling like this, somebody else being in control. Whilst Louis liked being in control of when they saw each other and how often, Nick knew that he enjoyed Nick being in charge in the bedroom.

Louis nodded, one arm covering his eyes as he took deep, shuddering breaths.

Nick removed his fingers from Louis, before moving up the bed, gently nudging Louis onto his side and leaning forward to kiss him softly. To start with, Louis could barely reciprocate the kiss because he was zapped of all energy but as Nick curled his tongue into Louis’ mouth, Louis shuffled closer to Nick, pressing his sticky body against Nick’s. 

‘So, this libido of yours…’ Nick asked. ‘Need a rest for a while?’  
‘And have you think you’ve worn me out? I don’t think so!’ Louis laughed. ‘You’re the ancient one!’  
‘For someone so ancient, I have a pretty athletic sex life when you’re not off stropping!’  
‘I keep you young Grimmy, I’m just doing my bit for the elderly, that’s all.’ Louis told him, pushing himself up and onto Nick’s body.

‘And I appreciate the help, honestly!’ Nick said, rolling his eyes and his hips at the same time.  
‘Ooh, someone’s eager for me.’ Louis said.  
‘Well, being so old means that I can probably only do this once for an hour or so - we aren’t all like you remember?’ Nick reminded him. ‘Question is, are you ready for the next round?’  
‘Always!’ Louis rolled his hips against Nick’s. 

Nick planted his hands on Louis’ sides and turned them over, so he was looming over Louis. He leant forward, sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth and kissed him hungrily, Louis kissing him back with the same fervour. Nick moved one of his hands down Louis’ side and Nick knelt up, stroking himself before his hands reached over to the night stand and he picked up the small bottle of lube he’d got out earlier when they’d got out of the shower. He flicked it open with one hand, breaking the kiss with Louis as he sat up and rubbed the liquid between his hands, warming it gently before he rubbed it along his length, maintaining eye contact with Louis and watched Louis tip his head back as Nick edged closer to him, the tip of his cock nestling against Louis’ entrance.

‘Now, are you sure your libido is up to this?’ Nick asked, raising his eyebrow at Louis.  
‘Fuck yes, just get on with it!’ Louis laughed.

Nick took a deep breath as he gently pushed his way into Louis’ body. He knew in an instant that it had been a while for Louis as he was so incredibly tight around him.

Louis tucked his feet behind Nick’s legs, using the leverage it gave him to rock up against Nick. ‘Fuck.’ He mumbled, grabbing Nick’s hands and pulling him down to him. ‘Come on then old man, where’s this third orgasm you promised me?’

Nick gaped at Louis. ‘You pretentious little…fine, I’ll show you!’ He promised, before he pulled all the way out of Louis before slamming back into him, as hard as he could and he knew instantly that he’d found Louis’ prostate with the delicious moan that came from Louis.

Louis tilted his head back, eyes squeezed tightly closed as his body thrummed with sensitivity. Nick’s hands gripped hard onto Louis’ hips, giving him extra leverage as he pushed into Louis’ body hard, pulling out quickly and slamming in harder and harder each time, Louis’ cock standing hard against his stomach. Nick wasn’t entirely sure he was going to be able to pull a third orgasm out of Louis, but he was damn sure he’d try his hardest.

Nick felt the familiar curling sensations hit him minutes later as Louis squeezed around him, causing Nick to thrust erratically into Louis, knowing he was hurtling towards his orgasm and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it.

‘Fuck, Lou, I’m so close, come on, you’ve got to come with me.’ He rushed out, biting Louis’ shoulder with more pressure than he’d intended.  
‘I don’t think I can!’ Louis moaned, his body tight with want.  
‘Yes you can Louis, come on, you know you want to, you know how much you love my cock in your arse, fucking you so hard that the mattress is going to be left with a permanent indentation of your pretty amazing arse and I’m going to wank into that very spot every fucking night until you’re back home again.’ Nick panted, twisting his wrist around Louis’ cock, working him as hard as he could, desperate to come but holding it as hard as he could until Louis had come.

Louis let out a low, guttural groan as his body reacted to Nick’s words and he came, harder than he’d thought he’d be able to.

‘Fuck Louis, you’re so fucking awesome.’ Nick moaned into his ear as he came, deep inside of Louis’ body.

They came to a stop moments later, the only sound in the room was their erratic breathing and Nick collapsed onto Louis’ body.

It was a good few minutes before Nick could muster up the energy to roll off of Louis’ body. He opened his eyes and glanced over at him. ‘Not bad for an oldie then, am I?!’

Laughter bubbled out of Louis’ mouth before he could stop it. He turned his head and looked at Nick. ‘Average.’ He grinned.

*** 

Nick was woken a while later to Louis’ phone ringing. Louis was dead to the world beside him.

‘Babe, your phone is ringing.’ Nick mumbled. There was no response from Louis and as Nick shook his shoulder, the front door bell rang. Nick immediately knew that it must be Alberto at the door, attempting to get Louis out of Nick’s flat to get Louis back to Australia.

‘Lou. Time to go.’ Nick said, holding Louis’ hands and physically pulling him into a sitting position.

‘No, time to sleep Nick.’ Louis whined quietly, holding onto Nick’s hands.  
‘Alberto’s here.’

Louis finally opened his eyes. ‘Shit.’  
‘I’ll go and let him in.’

Nick pulled on the nearest clothes that belonged to him and padded to the front door. ‘Come in. Coffee?’

Louis eventually joined Nick and Alberto in the kitchen 15 minutes later having had the world’s quickest shower. Nick raised an eyebrow to find that Louis was in his own jeans, but had a t-shirt and jumper on which belonged to Nick’s.

‘So, I’ll, er…’ Louis trailed off and glanced at Alberto, who grinned at the pair of them, got up and headed into the hall, shutting the door firmly behind him.

‘Pretty great pity date, I have to say.’ Louis said.  
‘Oi! I told you I didn’t need a pity date!’ Nick laughed. ‘And actually, think that’s our only ever date.’

Louis blushed and dipped his head down. ‘Fancy doing it again when I’m back in England?’  
‘Sex, or a date?’  
‘Both?’ Louis asked carefully.  
‘Yeah, why not.’ Nick grinned, winking at Louis in case his answer came off too casually.

Louis reached out to Nick and pulled him towards him. He stepped onto his tiptoes and wrapped his arms around the back of Nick’s neck, bringing Nick’s lips down to his own to kiss him goodbye.

Nick kissed him back softly. ‘Safe flight young’un.’ He smiled.  
‘Back to bed for you oldie, you’ll need to sleep now until Monday’s breakfast show.’ Louis retaliated.

‘Yeah, probably.’ Nick agreed.

*** 

Nick was dozing on the sofa a couple of hours later when his phone beeped. Lifting his phone from his chest, he smiled when he saw it was Louis telling him he was just getting on the plane and so far, nobody had seen him - Alberto had kept him completely out of sight.

Nick saw that he had a few more text messages and opened them up, seeing that they were from Harry, wanting to know if Louis was on his way back because Liam had found out that Louis being sick was a lie and had hit the roof and was out for blood.

‘Does Liam know where Louis’ been?’ Nick replied.  
Harry’s response came seconds later. ‘No, but he knows I know because I’m a shit liar and he’s interrogating me as we speak.’  
‘He’s on the plane. He’ll be back in 24 hours.’  
‘Wish you’d told me you guys have a thing.’ Harry’s message read.

Nick looked up at the ceiling. ‘Not sure what we are to be honest.’ He texted back.

Harry sent a string of emoji’s with heart eyes. ‘He just flew 24 hours to see you and is now flying another 24 hours back. Think it’s pretty certain that he’s totally gone for you.’

Nick put his phone down without replying and grinned stupidly to himself. He was pretty sure he was totally gone for Louis as well.

End.


End file.
